ICE
by StarlightSparkles
Summary: What happens when two new girls come to school and they happen to be super smart? The two girls made a virtual program for the internet but what happens when two girls pop into Lyoko? Is it the same two girls or is it just X.A.N.A playing a trick? R


((**A/N:** I made this story a long time ago and I thought I'd just put on here to see what people think of it. **Read and Review _please_**! By the way Asauna is mine! Back off! I cant exactly say Kira's mine cause that's a common name to be used in stories, but what she looks like and the way she acts are all mine! **_Enjoy!_**))

Chapter 1. The New Girls.

Walking through the forest Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy. Anyways as they walked through the scarce yet green trees and bushes they talked and sat in a shaded spot. "So did you hear?" Yumi asked. "Hear what?" Ulrich asked curious. "About the new girls that are coming? They say their super smart so there sending them over here because their old school wasn't challenging enough." "No I didn't hear about that. Are they cute?" "Of course you didn't hear about it Odd and you'll just have to wait and see if their cute or not." Jeremy said. "She's probably not; smart girls aren't usually the prettiest." He stated. "What's that supposed to mean? Huh? I'm a smart girl, are you saying I'm ugly?" Yumi protested. "No. However, you said she was like a genius. You're just smart so there's a difference." Jeremy kept typing on his laptop, "Whatchya working on Einstein?" Odd asked. "Lyoko stuff. Aelita keeps saying there are other people there just two though. They just pop in here and there but I can't seem to find out what they are or if its just X.A.N.A playing a trick on her cause they just don't show up on the scanner." "How's that possible for someone else to get in there?" Ulrich asked. "I'm not sure how but I'll find…" beep beep beep beep beep beep"Who's beeping?" Odd asked looking around. "It's Aelita…she says the girls are back." Jeremy said frowning at the screen. "Well let's go check it out then," Yumi said. "Right."

They all got up and went to the deserted factory. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd went into the scanners to be virtualized into Lyoko. Jeremy did the process and they were virtualized and met up with Aelita. "You all there?" Jeremy asked. "Yea" they all replied. "So Aelita can you led us to the girls?" Yumi asked. Aelita nodded and they all ran for some bushes and peered over the side of them and there were two girls just standing there looking at the sky. Odd walked forward a little more to get a better look, but in the process, he stepped on a twig making a loud snap echoing through the air. They turned around quickly to see what had made that noise when they saw the four heads sticking out of the bush they panicked and fell back "De-V Angels" they choked out and disappeared. "Great going Odd!" Ulrich said standing straight. "It's not my fault" "whose is its then?" Yumi said crossing her arms. "The twigs. It shouldn't have been under my foot." They all laughed. When they got de-virtualized they all went to their rooms and fell asleep. The next morning, in Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy's science class with Ms. Hertz, "class, class pay attention. We have two new students." Two attractive girls walked in holding their books tightly against their chests. "Hi. I'm Kira" "I'm Asauna"

They walked to the front of the room next to the teacher, Kira had long brown hair with, blue eyes she was a caramel color but darker about 5'5" was wearing a blue throw back jersey tucked in the front a little of her blue jeans and stiletto shoes which were blue and white. Asauna on the other hand had long black hair with brown streaks was wearing long flare jeans that were a lighter blue but they still faded on the thighs with a white shirt with pink writing all over it and pink and white stiletto shoes. "So Kira, Asauna, tell us about yourselves." Hertz said excitedly. "Um…well I'm in the 8th grade I'm 13 I'm a style person love fashion, boy crazy, stuff like that," "I'm in the 8th grade I'm 14 I love boys more than style but I am into style and fashion a lot I love dancing and yea." "Interesting, but could you tell us about your program?" "Oh, that. Well it's just a simple ICE…" Kira said "What's an ICE?" "Oh it's an Internet connection enhancer. But it's just a little about virtual reality stuff I think I'm going to design it for surfing the net faster or just a video game." "Oh that's amazing!" Ms. Hertz said smiling. "Yea" "Well who would like to show Kira and Asauna around the school?" Hands went up waving in the air "How about…Jeremy" they smiled and took their seat next to him. When class was over they all went to lunch, Kira and Asauna just sat down at an empty table and started talking. "Do you guys mind if we sit with you?" Odd asked. "No go ahead," Kira said scooting over. Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy joined them soon after Odd did. "So how do you like it here so far?" Yumi asked. "I like it here its nicer then our old school." "What was wrong with your old one?" Jeremy asked. "It wasn't challenging us. We were always passing our classes and had nothing to work for." "So we asked if we could transfer" Asauna said finishing her sentence. "Wow, you two really must be smart then." Odd said with his mouth slightly full. "Sure…I guess." Kira said rubbing the back of her neck. "Well were gonna go unpack now, so we'll see you guys later." Asauna said grabbing her bag.

They both got up and walk to their dorm rooms. Kira going into her dorm Asauna walked down the hall a little further going into her room and putting her heavy bags down on her bed then sitting down next to them for awhile. Kira doing the same thing opens up her bag and starts taking out her clothes folding them, putting them away in the dressers, and handing up the clothes in the closet. They also set out their pajamas for that night and clothes for tomorrow. When they finished, they walked out of their rooms shutting the door behind them. "Hey done packing?" "Yea" they laughed and Kira walked to Asauna. "Where do you wanna go?" Kira asked. "Let's go find that Jeremy guy." Asauna said walking towards the steps. "Ok sure." They walked half way then stopped. "Actually I kinda want to play our game." 'Yea that sounds fun! Come on lets go!" they both turned around and ran into Kira's room she locked the door and they plugged the computer in and typed there names in then they both said. "Virtualize." when they got there Asauna was in a black skirt with flames on it red tank top black boots her hair tied back her sword in a little pocket attached to her skirt. Kira on the other hand was in a blue halter-top with a low v cut dark blue skirt that had with glitter on it white and baby blue swirled boots her sword attached to the side of her skirt and her hair in ponytail. Asauna pulled out her sword, Kira did the same, and the both smiled and ran after each other swords clanging together.

When they finished fighting, they sat down under a shady tree breathing heavily. They listened to the trees and the bushes rustle through the gentle breeze of the wind. Then they heard a twig snap and they turned their heads seeing the same people as last time. "Who are you?" Kira asked standing up shocked. "We were going to ask you the same thing." Yumi said. "Are you stocking us?" "No." "We just want to know who you two are, is all." "You'll have to find that out for yourself." "D-Virtualize." Then the both disappeared. "Great. Their gone again."


End file.
